


one may smile and be a villain

by CaughtAGhost (ghosthan), ghosthan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthan/pseuds/CaughtAGhost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthan/pseuds/ghosthan
Summary: Fill for the prompt: Captain Hydra happens, Tony doesn't go on coma and fight against him. The avengers won, Steve is in prison and Tony decide to erase Hydra before what they did to Steve (and he didnt being capable to find a way to make Steve come back), so he go to every compound of Hydra and destroy them. Until he find something.The archives with all the fail subjects are in one computer, it’s just a little suspicious line of “code names” and information of what happened every single clone, all dead at some stage of growth and then bumps into the last file, still active, shows the background and there is no estimate of life as in the other files, Tony looks for the place where this clone is, flies and destroy everything, take the little baby he found and fly away from there.When Steve (the real one) comes back, a lot of time had passed, the avengers are led by Carol, Tony is an AI and Steve needs to get used to everything one more time.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	one may smile and be a villain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayjayverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayverse/gifts).



> announcements and notes coming after reveals :) please check back then!

Hope you enjoyed the art as much as I enjoyed the prompt! Happy holiday season!


End file.
